Lo Eres Todo Para Mi
by Madam Fiction
Summary: Desde el momento en que la conocí, he empezado a actuar como un completo Idiota, cuando estoy cerca de ella siento que voy a hacer cualquier estupidez, pero sinceramente, me siento feliz cuando estoy a su lado, y la verdad no encuentro el momento indicado para decirle que ... ella lo es Todo para Mi. Primer One-Shot :D


**HOLA GENTE! :) la querida Ai volvio de su extraña desaparicion... *PUM***

**Lo siento gente T_T siento que los he decepcionado pero... tuve un serio caso de Falta de Inspiracion, pues la maldita escuela la empezo a cortar desde la ultima vez que deje de publicar capitulos en mi historia de Cuidando de tu Corazon, PERO! no se decepcionen qeu veran que ya mero les subire su capitulo n_n.**

**~EN FIN~**

**En cuanto a esta historia, pues digamos que salio de por ahi... asi como lo oyen DE POR AHI, donde mis historias vienen como el pobre perro Solovino ... y se quedo xD**

**Como saben,Vocaloid 3 ya tiene su tiempo desde que salio a la venta, con nuevos voice banks que se han ido volviendo muy populares, entre esos esta el de IA-Aria on thePlanets- y el Extend de Gumi.**

**Y la verdad nadie le hapuesto mucha atencion al de Mew, que es mi favorita de V3 (aparte de Lily *_*).**

**y aqui en FF no hay muchos Fics de Mew tampoco... y la verdad no queria quedarme con los brazos cruzados.**

**En cuanto al emparejamiento con Kaito... pues no pense en alguien mas... ademas se me hizo lindo x3.**

**Les adivierto que podran escurrir o morir de ciertas palabras o momentos pasados de Cursileria que puse**

**en cuanto a lo demas DISFRUTEN**

* * *

El techo del colegio siempre era mi escapatoria cuando me sentía enojado, frustrado, triste… Decepcionado.

Esta vez me sentí molesto, la gente me cuestiona, me critica, me odia, solo por no aceptar el amor de Hatsune Miku.

No es que no lo haya aceptado, es solo que no me correspondía, y no creo que jamás se lo podía devolver, no siento nada al estar junto a ella, ninguna emoción, sentimiento, reacción…Nada.

Todos me creen un rompe corazones, un desgraciado, ciego, idiota, cualquier insulto para poder herirme y sentirme mal, todo por no amar a la Diva del Instituto, a la 'hermosa' y 'adorable' Miku, a la cual todos les gustaría tener su corazón, su atención, todo de ella.

Pero no se dan cuanta de que todos ellos son unos Idiotas, no se dan cuanta como veo yo las cosas desde mis propios ojos, Miku es buena amiga, pero la verdad es que es insoportable, es algo caprichosa, piensa que es perfecta, que es mejor que cualquier chica dentro del Instituto… Mentiras.

La gente no se preocupa por lo que yo siento, por lo que me llevo a no aceptar su 'amor' hacia mí.

'Forman una linda pareja', 'ustedes dos se verían bien', 'es obvio que son el uno para el otro'.

Son todas Invenciones, Creencias, Estupideces… Mentiras.

Ninguno de ellos sabe por quien gira mi mundo, por quien estoy tratando de obtener su atención, por quien en verdad… estoy enamorado.

* * *

_El día en que la conocí fue un día común y cualquiera de clases, nadie en el salón tenía por enterado que llegaría un nuevo alumno a la Escuela._

_Yo hico lo mismo de siempre y como lo marca la rutina, llegar algo retrasado pero a tiempo, saludar a mis amigos y sentarme en mi pupitre._

_Cuando la profesora anuncio que había llegado alguien nuevo, lo primero que sentí fue lastima, a mediados de año y llega alguien con completos desconocidos, dejando a sus amigos del lugar de donde vino solos._

_Al momento que entro por la puerta, sentí curiosidad al notar a la chica que paso al frente de la clase, su profundo pelo negro rivalizaba con el de los demás, pues era largo, sedoso y el único de un color normal, y su rostro era tapado por la cascada de cabello._

_Pero al momento de voltear hacia nosotros, no pude evitar sonrojarme y poner mi cara de Estúpido Confundido._

_Sus facciones faciales eran perfectas, pestañas negras largas y risadas, cejas detalladas, ojos negros oscuros, brillantes y misteriosos, piel blanca como la nieve, pero lo que mas me cautivo fueron sus labios, rojos, carnosos… y suaves._

_- Mi nombre es Mew Monokuro, y es un placer estar aquí con ustedes-_

_Cuando escuche su voz no pude evitar sentirme perdido, era un poco grave, pero era dulce y hermosa._

_Tenia puesta mi cara de Idiota sorprendido al momento de ver que se dirigía hacia mi y tomaba asiento a un lado de mi, ¡A UN LADO DE MI!, me empecé a sentir nervioso y mi cara la sentía algo caliente._

_La voltee a ver para poder contemplarla de nuevo, con mi sonrisa Imbécil implantada en mi rostro._

_Ella al voltearme a ver fue recibida con mi expresión estupefacta y mi baso extendido._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Kaito Shion-_

_En su rostro se implanto un tinte rosado, se cubrió la boca con la punta de los dedos y su palma encorvada y soltó una leve risa._

_Me sentí nervioso y ajetreado y como un tonto. ¿Le parecía gracioso? ¿Cree que soy raro? ¿hay algo en mi que se ve extraño? ¿Me veo estúpido? … ¿No le agrado?_

_Todas las preguntas se empezaron a esfumar al momento que unió su suave mano con la mía y la estrecho, haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer por mi cuerpo y hacerme saltar un poco, cosa que ella también lo hizo, pero ignoro._

_-Mew Monokuro, es un gusto conocerte Kaito- me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios rojos._

_Y ese fue el día que la conocí, y en el que toda mi vida empezó a cambiar… por completo_

* * *

Miraba hacia el horizonte, con un leve sonrojo en la cara, y una sonrisa, mirando cada árbol que rodeaba el Instituto y que había en las colinas, y mi mirada se poso en uno… en el más grande, haciéndome sentir rabia.

La puerta que haba hacia el techo se abrió, dejando entrar a alguien, vi como llego una chica, agitada y triste, y lo primero que hizo fue llegar a la orilla de la pared y agarrarse del barandal, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

Al momento de distinguirla bien mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, y me puse algo nervioso, el viento empezó a soplar levemente haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran lentamente como hilos.

Su aferre al barandal era fuerte, pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre este. Me acerque lentamente a donde ella estaba, viendo como se estaba terminando de romper frente a mi.

Toque su hombro levemente, ella al sentir mi contacto, salto del susto, y cuando volteo a verme, el viento soplo mas fuerte, haciendo que su cabello danzara sobre su bello rostro, sus ojos negros se veían cafés y algo rojos, sus mejillas y nariz estaban rosadas, sus labios estaban temblando, las lagrimas incrementaron, movía los labios, intentando formular palabras… pero nada salía.

Me rompía en miles de pedazos verla así, me miro dolida, y se tiro a mi … y me abrazo.

Me sorprendí ante esto, pues no me lo esperaba, mi corazón no paraba de latir, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a matar, mi cara estaba más caliente que una olla con agua hirviendo, pero yo solo la abrase.

* * *

_Cada día la veía en las horas de clase, no prestaba casi nada de atención en clase, toda mi atención estaba solo en ella, en su cabello oscuro, sus ojos negros, sus manos blancas… en sus labios más que nada, y siempre me preguntaba… ¿a que sabrán?_

_Vi como se empezó a adaptar, como hizo amistad con la chica Española y la Coreana, veía como se interesaba por cada actividad que había aquí en la escuela, como le encantaba comer bajo el árbol de Sakura en las horas de almuerzo, como se veía feliz con la nueva gente que conocía._

_Desde que la conocí pude notar que es muy inteligente, simpática, alegre, energética, talentosa, increíble… hermosa._

_-¿Kaito?- _

_Cuando oí pronunciar mi nombre desde su voz, fue una bella melodía que entro a mi sistema y logro sacarme de mi transe._

_-¿eh? ¡Oh Mew!, perdón estaba pensando, hehe- le dije rascándome la nuca –Necesitas algo?-_

_-Me preguntaba si podías prestarme tu cuaderno, lo que pasa es que necesito unos apuntes y Iroha-san dijo que lo mas seguro tu los tendrías-_

_No lo dude dos veces y agarre rápidamente el cuaderno de mi mochila, mi sonrisa Idiota estaba en mi cara, extendí mi brazo con el cuaderno en mano, ella salto del susto y se hizo atrás de lo rápido que fueron mis acciones._

_-¡Seguro, no tengo ningún inconveniente- le dije alegremente._

_Ella rio divertida ante mi reacción, me sentí ridículo en esos momentos, mi cara se enrojeció por la vergüenza, ¿porque frente a ella actuó de esta manera? A veces me siento como un Tarado._

_-Gracias Kaito, te lo devolveré a la salida- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa_

_Ella lo tomo suavemente, se inclino en señal de agradecimiento, y se fue._

_~Mas tarde~_

_-Deberíamos ir a una parte, ya hace tiempo que no salimos como antes- dijo mi amigo Gakupo, rodeando con su brazo a Luka._

_-Opto igual- Len dijo con una voz calmada_

_Cada miembro de mis amigos comenzaba a llegar, Rin, Piko, Miki, Yuuma, Mizki, Ted, Teto… Miku._

_-¿Qué dicen? ¿esta bien si vamos al Parque o a Comer?- pregunto Miku emocionada_

_Todos estábamos en la banqueta que daba a la calle, estaba empezando a quedar desalado el lugar._

_-¿Y si vamos al mirador? A mi me dijeron que el mar se ve hermoso desde las alturas- propuso Rin con una voz alegre._

_Todos empezaron a emocionarse_

_-No esta mal- dijo Yuuma_

_-¡Buena idea!- dijo calmada Luka_

_-Yo quiero ir- dijeron Piko y Miki al unisón_

_-¡Suena romántico~!- dijo Teto ilusionada_

_Yo solo me quede callado, todos ellos seguían en su platica, mientras seguía en mi faceta de ignorante y aburrido, no pude dejar de verlos aburrido cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, y al voltear a ver quien era, rápidamente sonreí._

_Frente a mi estaba Mew, sosteniendo el cuaderno con los brazos extendidos, y con una sonrisa suave mostrando un poco sus dientes blancos, y para ser sincero… se veía linda._

_-Gracias Kaito, aquí tienes tu cuaderno-_

_Yo lo tome alegrado_

_-No hay de que, tu sabes que con migo puedes contar para cualquier cosa… Excepto para asuntos íntimos, Escapes en contra de la Ley, Robos Internacionales…-_

_Le di unos cuantos motivos tontos para distraerme, ella reía con una hermosa risa melódica y divertida, no muy alta pero discreta._

_Todos se percataron de mi ausencia en su plática, al notarme fuera de su conversación y riendo con otra persona, ellos me miraban extrañados, mientras la chica y yo reíamos divertidos._

_Al sentir el ambiente algo sofocante, cesamos y me di la media vuelta para notar las miradas de cada uno posadas en mí._

_-Lo siento chicos- ellos seguían callados _

_Me acorde de que Mew seguía detrás de mi_

_-Oigan les quiero presentar a una amiga-_

_Tome su delicada mano blanca, y la hice pasar a un lado de mi._

_Todos abrieron completamente los ojos al mirarla, los chicos tenían la expresión que yo tuve el día que la conocí, y las chicas con unas miradas llenas de… ¿celos?_

_-Chicos ella es Mew Monokuro, es nueva aquí en el Instituto- todos asintieron_

_Le presente a cada uno de ellos, y todos la saludaron alegremente._

_Miku al momento de saludarla, se le noto un poco enojada y celosa._

_-Oye Mew, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- Miki le pregunto amablemente_

_-Tenemos pensado ir al Mirador- le dijo Rin alegremente_

_Mew saco de su bolsillo un reloj de mano y lo abrió, sus facciones se suavizaron y cerró el reloj._

_-Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo, hoy le prometí a mi Padre que iría a ayudarle en su trabajo-_

_Yo bajo lo ojos decepcionado._

_-Pero quizás otro día, ténganlo por seguro-_

_Al momento de levantar la mirada, sonreí, y no pude evitar sentirme alegrado… y con esperanza._

* * *

Mi pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

Me aferre a ella, y la abrase muy fuerte, esmerándome a nunca soltarla.

-Shh… ya, todo esta bien-

Recargue mi Barbilla sobre su cabeza, mientras la acercaba mas a mi, su aferre a i camia fue mayor, mientras intentaba sacar todo lo que le dolía.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- _¿Qué te hicieron?_

-Es… Es Miku, no deja de decirme cosas, no deja de molestarme, no me deja en Paz.

A la mención de Miku, me enoje mas, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable… ella esta asi… por mi culpa.

* * *

_Hace poco al salir de la escuela, Miku me sito en el árbol más grande del Instituto para decirme algo muy importante._

_Yo no sabia de que se trataba, y no estaba tan interesado._

_Al llegar al árbol Miku lo estaba viendo, tenía sus manos en la espalda y estas estaban jugando con su cabello._

_Respire hondo._

_-Aquí estoy Miku, ¿Qué ocurre?-_

_Al oírme salto del susto, y volteo rápidamente a verme, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se le notaba algo nerviosa._

_-H-hola K-kaito, ¡Nada! No ocurre nada- dijo algo rápido_

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué necesitas decirme?-_

_Ella miro al suelo, y empezó a mover sus dedos rápidamente, mientras se mecía lentamente._

_-Bueno es que pensaba decírtelo hace tiempo, pero no sabia como podías reaccionar, no quiero que esto termine mal, tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por lo que te voy a decir pero…-_

_-Ve directo al grano ¿Qué es?- le dije algo desesperado, sin mencionar que me sentía irritado._

_-Es que Kaito… tu…tu…-_

_-¿Yo que Miku? ¿Yo que?- ya me estaba empezando a irritar_

_-¡TU ME GUSTAS!- me dijo con los ojos cerrados al igual que sus manos, y con la cara roja._

_No pude evitar sentirme confundido y triste, en ese momento sentí que el mundo se me vino hacia abajo, no tenia nada de emoción en mi cara, suspire triste y baje la cabeza._

_-Miku…-_

_Ella solo me volteo a ver con esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Lo siento… pero… no puedo corresponderte-_

_Su mirada alegre cayó, su expresión era una destrozada, y sus ojos se empezaban a ver cristalinos._

_-Yo no te veo como tu me vez, tu solo eres mi amiga, y lo siento si no pude devolverte lo que sientes… Pero…- la mire directamente, con una expresión triste_

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer una por una muy rápido._

_-Alguien ya me ha robado el corazón… Y no eres tú-_

_Esas fueron las palabras para hacer que se fuera corriendo, llorando, dejándome solo frente al árbol…_

_Solo pensando en la persona que verdaderamente ocupaba mi corazón._

* * *

Ella seguía llorando.

-Dice que soy fea, que no sirvo para nada, que no soy nadie, que nunca nadie me va a querer, me ha estado llamando por muchos nombres, Bruja… Rara… Monocromica…-

Ante todo o que me decía, no pude dejar de sentirme decepcionado por Miku, me empezaba a dar lastima, un puede aceptar un rechazo, no le cabe en la cabeza que no es un ser perfecto, que nunca me podría hacer cambiar de opinión. Simplemente estas eran señales de que estaba celosa, ella sabe que Mew fue la razón por la cual la rechace… ella esta Envidiosa.

Apreté mis manos enojado.

-Eso es mentira- dije enfurecido

-¿Eh?-

Levanto su cabeza, viéndome directamente a los ojos, lagrimas resbalaban lentamente sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, y sus labios estaban entre abiertos.

-Todo lo que dice son mentiras-

Quite un mechón de cabello de su cara con mis dedos, sintiendo su piel suave.

-Tu no eres fea… eres lo mas hermoso que hay y haya visto en este Planeta- ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-No eres inútil, tu puedes hacer muchas cosas que ella no puede o podrá, tu sirves de mucho en esta vida-

Pose mi mano sobre su mejilla, y su mirada volvió hacia mi.

-Tu no eres ninguna Bruja eres un ángel caído del cielo, Rara no eres, al contrario eres mas normal que los demás, En cuanto a Monocromica… digamos que no es mentira casi toda tu tez es a blanco y negro, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Es lo que te hace hermosa y la única Reina Monocromica de este Mundo, y nadie podrá remplazarte.

Ella me miro feliz, mientras una bella sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

Me arme de valor para decir lo último, pues había estado esperando algún momento para sacarme estas palabras del pacho.

-Y… claro que te van a querer…-

La mire fijamente, su mirada abierta de la curiosidad, sus labios estaban cerrados, sus bellos labios… rojos y suaves… como me gustaría probarlos.

-Yo te quiero… no es mas…-

La agarre con ambas manos de las mejillas, acercándola lentamente.

-Te Amo-

Y con esas palabras la bese.

Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba al punto que me iba a matar, esa sensación agradable que siempre me molestaba al estar cerca de ella ahora me hacia sentir tranquilo.

Saboreaba cada instante, cada minuto y segundo de aquel beso, saboreando los labios que tanto había deseado desde hace tiempo.

Pero lo que mas adoraba fue como ella correspondió a mi beso.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, ambos sonrojados, sus ojos cristalinos radiaban felicidad, y yo tenia puesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y no… tú no eres nadie-

Ella abrió su mirada, algo dolida, mientras yo la miraba perdido.

-Lo eres todo para mí-

* * *

**Espero que con esto motive a gente a hacer Fics con Mew, y tan siquiera hacer unos de mis muchos deseos realidad.**

**Y aceptenlo Murieron de lo cursi y romantico que puse al final x3**

**bueno nos vemos para la proxima. Dejen Reviews porfavor! :3**

**Airym **


End file.
